Gaming establishments are continually searching for new and innovative techniques to increase player patronage and profits, and to improve operations. (Although there are many types of gaming establishments, including casinos, cruise ships, riverboats, etc., all types of gaming establishments may sometimes be referred to herein as “casinos.” Moreover, the term “casino” may be used to mean a particular gaming establishment, a group of associated gaming establishments and/or an entity that owns one or more gaming establishments.) A casino typically spends a great deal of time, money and effort in creating an attractive, exciting and distinctive environment. Marketing efforts may focus on both gaming and non-gaming features of the casino environment, the latter of which typically include entertainment venues, bars, restaurants, retail establishments, etc.
In recent years, it has become common for players to receive cashless instruments from an electronic wager gaming machine (“EGM”). Some such cashless instruments are in the form of tickets, such as a “cash out” ticket from an EZ Pay® system provided by IGT. Such a ticket may be used for credit in another EGM or may be taken to a cashier for redemption in cash. Other credits may be accrued pursuant to a player loyalty program. Such credits may be added, for example, for gaming sessions during which a player has inserted a player tracking card into a card reader of an EGM.
Although current uses of cashless instruments and player loyalty program credits are adequate, it would be desirable to provide more versatile and exciting methods and devices.